


Called Out In The Dark

by Polarnacht



Series: Rare Pair [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood Drinking, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Trapped in Edom with no blood bottles left, Alec is Simon's only hope to survive.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Alec Lightwood
Series: Rare Pair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733230
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs





	Called Out In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs
> 
> This can be read as a follow up to "Nothing stays forever" but it can also be read as a stand alone.

Called Out In The Dark

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes at the vampire. With Jace and Clary off to only the Angel knew where and Izzy that badly injured, there was no other choice and they both were aware of it. Simon could pretend he was just fine as long as he wanted, it was not the truth. He was starving and the longer they waited, the more dangerous it got. Being stuck in Edom sucked already, Alec really didn't need a vampire gone feral from hunger added to the list.

He swore to the Angel, if Magnus managed to get himself murdered before he was able to rescue him, he would kill that stubborn warlock. 

"Let's get it over with." Alec cocked his head, dedicating Simon to follow. Izzy was deep asleep, knocked out by exhaustion and pain, but nevertheless he didn't want her to be that close. 

He quickly glamoured her and applied a protective rune, just to be on the safe side, even though they had not met anyone or anything since they had entered this realm, using the entrance of the Seelie Queen to gain access - after he had killed Meliorn, but he didn't want to think about that now. They had a mission to accomplish and he would do anything to succeed. 

With another eye roll he leaned against the wall of the cave, loosening the collar of his gear to grant Simon better access. He scooped a bit down to get into a comfortable position and then nodded, leaning his head to the left, not wanting Simon to bite into his deflect rune.

Simon hissed at the sight of Alec's exposed neck vein, he could see the blood pulsing with strong, inviting beats. Damn, he could hear it. And smell it. The smell was intoxicating, the added angel blood smelled so much better than pure mundane blood, werewolf or anything Simon had ever smelled. Ever since he had tasted Jace, Simon had known that he needed to taste it again. Shadowhunter blood. With a growl his fangs popped out and he urged forward, pushing Alec hard against the cold wall, their hips pressed together.

The moment his fangs pierced Alec's neck and the Vampire venom entered his system, Alec felt a rush of pleasure running through his body. A low moan escaped him and he had to bite his lip hard to not let it turn into a full groan. 

Simon drank in deep gulps, the blood splashing into his mouth in a constant stream. The small noises of pleasure Alec made drove him nearly mad, together with the delicious taste he was not sure how long he could control himself. Alec tasted better than anything he had ever tasted, even better than Jace. He tasted of sweet honey with just the right amount of spice. 

With all his willpower he retreated a bit, but not much. After his first urge to just bite and drink, driven by his hunger and the irresistible smell, he started now to lick nearly tenderly at the wound, savoring the drops of blood which still spilled out of it. He was just about to draw back fully, when he felt Alec's firm grip in his hair, holding him not only in place but even pressing him closer. That was all what was needed for Simon to lose the tiny bit of control he had regained and he started to drink in earnest again, joy and need jolting through his body with every deep gulp. 

Alec moaned helplessly, baring his neck even more. The new venom and the blood loss made his head go light, leaving only lust and want behind. He gripped Simon's hair tighter, giving him no choice but to drink and suck at his pulse point - not that the vampire wanted to get away. Small tears gathered in the corner of Simon’s eyes, when Alec’s grip got even stronger. With his other hand Alec pulled Simon's waist closer, both boys frotting against each other until they were both fully hard. 

Alec cupped Simon’s ass and lifted him up slightly to get a better angle, their hips grinding frantically against each other. Each drop of blood pushed Simon closer to the edge, each tear of venom doing the same to Alec. With low moans both boys fell over that edge, coming into their pants like the teenagers they had been just a couple of weeks ago, before their lives had fallen apart.

As soon as the wave of his orgasm faded, Alec pushed Simon away. He glared dangerously at the vampire, before he turned the table and smashed Simon against the wall.

"We will never speak about this again, understood?"

The threat in his voice made Simon shiver, for once he was keeping his mouth shut. He had seen Alec’s ruthless side, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath. 

Without another glance the older boy left Simon behind and went away to curl up next to Izzy, covering her tender frame with his jacket to keep her warm and safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos & comments 💙


End file.
